bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dante D'Angelo
| cross = | years = | first = January 18, 1982 | last = November 29, 2012 | family = D'Angelo | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | residence = | occupation = Mobster Founder/CEO of Phoenix International | spouse = Apollonia Vitelli (1946–49) Philomena D'Angelo (1950–84) Katheryn Forrester (1987–92) Valerie Grayson (1998–99) Cassie Mitchell (2009–12) | romances = Renée Delatour Katheryn Forrester | father = Santino D'Angelo | mother = Connie D'Angelo | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Sonny D'Angelo | sons = André D'Angelo Tony D'Angelo Channing Cooper, Jr. | daughters = Felicity Delatour Amelia Grayson | lsons = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | grandsons = Sterling Forrester III Jason Kiriakis Quincy Blaine Drew Grayson Channing Cooper III | granddaughters = Hilary Spencer | nephews = Gabe D'Angelo Luca D'Angelo | nieces = | relatives = Sterling Forrester IV Dani Kiriakis Missy Grayson Riley Grayson Jennifer Grayson }} Dante D'Angelo is a fictional character from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Introduced in early 1982, international crime lord Dante is the former best friend turned rival of local businessman Terry Grayson. Having been plotting his revenge for years, Dante tortures the entire Grayson family -- specifically Terry's son Nick. In 1985, Dante is presumed dead when he is shot by Amelia Blaine who blames him for kidnapping her twins. Dante briefly resurfaces in 1988 when he orchestrates another plan to destroy the Graysons again using his long lost granddaughter Hilary Spencer. Storylines 1982–88 Dante comes to Jericho City in 1982 to visit his son Tony and reunites with his former lovers Katheryn Forrester and Renée Delatour who reject him. He rekindles his friendship with Terry Grayson when he bankrolls Terry's campaign for mayor. Dante comes to Jericho City in 1982 to visit his son Tony D'Angelo and pressures Tony's estranged wife Greenlee into reuniting with him. Dante is rejected by his former lovers Katheryn Forrester and Renée Delatour and rekindles his friendship with Terry Grayson when he bankrolls his mayoral campaign. Dante is put at odds with the Grayson family when his godson Nico Jerome is convicted of the murders of his wife and children and Terry supports the death penalty because of his past dealings with Nico -- and he is being pressured by international crime lord, the Phoenix. Dante soon learns that he fathered Renée's daughter Felicity forcing Tony to end their romance. In June 1982, Dante throws a party for Felicity to welcome her into the family and remind Tony that they can never be together. Meanwhile, Nico is convicted and sentenced to death. Meanwhile, Dante is furious with Tony about Nick uncovering that Tony's record label -- which Nick once worked for -- is a front for organized crime. Dante's glee over becoming a grandfather is crushed when he discovers Greenlee's affair with Jeff Montgomery and blackmails her into ordering a paternity test for her unborn child. In late July, Nico is acquitted when his wife and children are revealed to be alive thanks to Detective Lloyd Thompson. Dante discovers Felicity's affair with Montel Porter and pressures them into marriage upsetting Tony. Dante is unnerved when his estranged wife Philomena suddenly surfaces and Tony begs them to put their differences aside. Dante hires Nico's ex-wife Daphne hoping to use her to spy on the Graysons. Dante is very intrigued when Daphne reveals that she is struggling to connect with her biological father. Dante encourages her to keep trying and later learns from Daphne that Nico and Lloyd are investigating him. In November 1982, Terry successfully wins the mayoral election only to be arrested at his victory party for for using campaign donations to fund his private businesses. With an overwhelming amount of evidence against, Terry is sent to prison and Dante steps in to support the Graysons again. That same night, Dante is devastated when Nico is killed in a car accident by the Phoenix and Terry's wife Valerie comforts him. On Christmas Eve, Dante visits Terry in prison where he finally reveals himself as the Phoenix and that Nico is Terry and Valerie's presumed dead son, Nicholas. 1991–2001 2006– Development Creation and background Though he has a different name, Dante D'Angelo is one of the original character concepts from the origin series If Tomorrow Comes. Originally scripted as Javier Santiago a crime lord. While he loves his family, Javier's ruthlessness often drives his family away. He kills Terry Walker in cold blood on his anniversary igniting a life long feud between Terry's son Nik. To further complicate matters, Javier's children have a habit of falling in love with the Walkers. His beloved daughter Melanie falls in love with and marries Nik and births two of his children. Javier's oldest son Alcazar falls in love with Terry's daughter Vicky. Javier hides the couple's daughter Theresa away from them until his eventual death in 1999. Javier spends years trying to destroy the Walker family and his second marriage to Kat Antonio -- the mother of Javier's youngest daughter Jessica -- only intensifies his thirst for destruction and revenge on Nik whom he blames for Melanie's death. However, it is Kat's encouragement that leads to Javier's eventual demise. Despite his death, Javier still causes havoc from beyond the grave when it is revealed that he switch Melanie and Javier's newborn baby with the child of strangers. Inspiration for the character was taken from the 2007 produced film, . Javier Santiago is actually based on the main antagonist in the film of the same name, Puerto Rican drug lord, Javier Cordero. The character has been changed several times over the years. In 2010, the character of Javier began to take on a very different persona. With the changing of the character's name to Dante, he would become a much more over the top villain. While previous versions of the character would just kill, Dante takes pleasure in torturing his enemies, specifically the Grayson family. Born into an Italian mafia dynasty in March 1929 is the youngest of seven sons, Dante's father shuns him from the family business fearing he is too emotional. At 16, Dante falls in love with teenage prostitute Apollonia "Apple" Vitelli and they marry at 17 much to the dismay of his parents. The young couple welcomes their son, Sonny named after Santino a few months later. In 1947, Dante enrolls in where he befriends New York heiress Philomena Vanderbilt upsetting Apple who stays home to care for their son. She soon turns to alcohol feeling depressed and lonely as Dante focuses on his studies. In 1948, Dante is forced to have her committed when he finds Apple trying to drown Sonny in the bathtub. In July 1949, Dante is devastated to find Apollonia has committed suicide in the same bathtub she tried to kill Sonny in. Even more shocking is her suicide note which leads to wanting nothing to do with Sonny or his father. Dante enlist in the in the summer of 1949 hoping to fight in but Santino arranges for his deferment fearing for his son's life. Dante and Philomena announce their plans to marry shortly after and go to her hometown of to get help from her family. While Philomena works on wedding plans, Dante travels to Jericho City for business and befriends struggling businessman Terry Grayson. Terry goes back to Southampton with Dante where Terry throws him a bachelor party at a bar. Dante has a one-night-stand with a mysterious woman and decides to keep quiet about it knowing it meant nothing and he swears Terry to secrecy. Dante is shocked when the woman turns out to be his soon to be sister-in-law Olympia Kiriakis. To get away from Olympia, Dante convinces Philomena to elope with him instead and they relocate to New Orleans just before Dante is deployed to Korea. Dante is fighting in Korea when Philomena gives birth to their son Antony. Shortly after, Philomena and the boy move to the Naval base in Korea. Dante is discharged in 1955 due to what he believes is a disabling injury. However, Santino had actually arranged for Dante's release on his deathbed. Dante's mother Connie reveals that Irish mobster Lochlan Riley was behind the attack that killed three of Dante's older brothers and leaves Santino on his deathbed. But when Dante refuses to avenge his family, his remaining brothers disown him. Meanwhile, Dante invest in Terry's real-estate and construction ventures and the relationship is destroyed when Terry discovers Dante is laundering money. What Terry does next ignites a life long feud between the former friends that becomes the driving force of the entire series. Dante has several extramarital affairs -- most significantly with aspiring fashion designer Katheryn Hawkins. Dante plans to leave the mob for her until she marries another man. Following a police raid at the family's New Orleans estate, Dante three other brothers are left dead and Connie witnesses their deaths. Devastated Dante retreats to Italy where he plots his revenge. Family D'Angel-Grayson rivalry References External links